the zone (westallen smut week)
by westallening
Summary: Cross-posted from tumblr. Stories posted for the Westallen Smut Week of 2016 from the 13th - 19th June. / Because she loves him, and he loves her. And he always will.
1. falling off

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter one: falling off

A.N: I know, I know. It's been a very long while. And I'd love to give you a long-winded explanation as to why I seemingly dropped off the face of the fanfiction-writing earth because lord knows I was still reading them! but really, all it was, was a malfunctioning laptop and A Level exams. Sue me.

I PROMISE to update my two other stories super duper soon, really. Consider this an apology present.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

[title based off of the song produced by full crate.]

 **xXx**

 **EARTH 37**

They rocked in the dark. Hair was pulled, skin was nipped and bruised as the two bodies clashed, almost angrily, on the living room floor.

"Barry," she breathed, nails gripping the nape of his neck; his skin rose in goosebumps in response. Her full lips teased his earlobe, pink tongue slipping out to taste the saltiness of his sweat.

"I-Iris," he murmured in response. His full hands came to wrap around the satiny brown skin of her ass, palming the cheeks as he pushed her further onto the base of his dick.

Iris groaned, her eyes flashing green in her lust; Barry's wrists chafted against the touch of her powers and it only fuelled his fire - with speedy precision he had her on her back, two fingers travelling downwards to find the moist heat of her slit.

Pinned down, Iris stared up into Barry pupils, blown wide in their sun-soaked (and stolen) room. "Please," she whispered, straining her chest up towards him. Her dark areolas glistened, and with a growl he flashed down to take her right nipple into his mouth; his wandering hand buried deep into Iris' wetness, and his other hand went up to clap a hand over her open mouth.

"Take it," he muttered around her breast. She whimpered in response, her hips desperately angling more and more towards the two fingers burying deep inside her. He could smell the sex and it turned him on more; all hands were ripped from her orifices and with a thrust his dick was in her, ramming in and out again with reckless abandon.

Iris bit back a scream, and her powers lost control - the delicate items in the room broke suddenly; the sound echoed along with Barry's sudden roar as he climaxed - his eyes glowed red, his body vibrated all at once bringing Iris to her peak as she screamed, clawing his back to leave red scratches.

Panting, Barry slumped over her, palming her breasts with one hand and tenderly kissing her collarbone. Too spent, Iris wearily slid her fingers into the soft and damp curls over his hair; she marvelled at his shiver.

"This doesn't change anything." She murmured, peppering soft kisses along his jawline.

The Reverse Flash looked down at Central City's saviour and smiled, both parts wry and regretful.

"Sure it doesn't."

 **xXx**

I'll be posting like four in one day. I really am sorry.

\- westallening


	2. living room flow

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter two: living room flow.

A.N : Let's just get into this. I hope ya'll enjoy reading like I enjoyed writing!

Disclaimer: Nope.

[title inspired by the song from Jhené Aiko.]

 **xXx**

 **EARTH 1 - Barry & Iris' apartment.**

"Please, Barr?" Iris asked, looking up at her boyfriend through her long lashes. She saw his adam's apple bob and internally cheered, knowing he would do anything she wanted.

"You have to promise me you won't do anything to hurt you. And promise me if I hurt you by accident, you let me know," Barry said, taking a sparring stance in their cleared living room.

Iris rolled her eyes, pulling her joggers up to fit better on her waist. The sliver of brown skin that peeked between the joggers and her black tank teased Barry; his eyes were drawn to the skin there.

"You know I will. But I'm not just doing this for me - I saw the videotape. Even if it did turn out to be Everyman pretending to be me, you were super turned on by it."

Barry answered her statement with a blush that reached his ears, before pulling down the cowl of his suit. He smirked at her, beckoning a hand.

"Alright. Show me what you got."

Iris rushed forward, launching a punch towards Barry's face that he blocked with ease; he took the extended hand and spun her into his embrace, inhaling the lavender smell of her hair.

"Do you give up?" He murmured, relishing in the way Iris leaned into his arms. However, it didn't last long - a quick jab to his ribs had him bent over and she used this to her advantage, wrapping a slim leg around his neck to pull him onto the floor.

As they fell, Barry recovered from the hit, twisting in midair so that Iris was beneath him; he pinned her arms to the floor and pressed the full weight of his body into hers where she could feel his length straining against the suit.

The will to fight left her shortly.

With a gasp, Iris wrestled to release her arms, to no avail. Barry kept her securely pinned to the ground; he captured her lips in a kiss, his tongue darting to lick the roof of her mouth. Iris moaned into his mouth, suddenly going limp under his touch.

Barry at once pulled away, hands coming up to cradle her face. "Iris?" he asked, concern marring the previous lust in his eyes. "Baby, you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Iris quickly used her freed hands to tangle them into his hair and roll them so that she straddled him. Barry blinked up at her, curling his hands around her thighs.

"Nice play," he said, grinning up at her.

Iris smiled back in triumph, before sliding her hands down from his hair, across his neck, and stopped at the zip at the nape of his neck. "Help me?" Iris asked, fingers fiddling with the back of the suit.

Barry's answer was lost in a rush of wind, and when Iris' eyes focused on her boyfriend he was suit-less, the boxer briefs being the only item he had on left, with his dick straining beneath the fabric still.

"Well," Iris said, eyes darkening with pleasure, "seeing how I won, I think I deserve to choose your punishment?" Her small hands slid down to the top of Barry's underwear, and his hungry look disappeared for a split second to be replaced with shyness - he was used to giving pleasure to Iris, not taking.

Of course, such thoughts were lost as Iris pulled his length out, pumped it twice, and then closed her lips around the tip.

Barry vibrated his delight for a split second, and the only sounds in the room was the strangled groans of Barry, accompanied by the wet smacking of Iris lips as she blew him, never once breaking eye contact all the while.

"Iris… my Iris," Barry murmured after a while, and he stiffened, which let Iris know he was climaxing; her lips touched the base of his dick as he emptied his release down her throat.

Afterwards, she was once again pinned on her back on the living room floor, and the dark, hungry look in his eyes told her that her idea had been a success.

 **xXx**

Until next chapter.

\- westallening


	3. climax

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter 3: climax

A.N: I'm just churning these fics out. The copy paste option is one the best thing about

Disclaimer: Nada.

[title inspired by the song from Usher.]

They had never done it on Joe's couch.

Something about his couch was sacred - perhaps it was the memories they had at 11, 14, 19, when they would curl up on the couch, her feet resting on his lap, and watch movies together.

Or maybe, it was the consequences of being caught; angry Joe was by far scarier than any meta-human.

Of course, when Joe was in Starling City on a mission, and Wally was helping Cisco - or perhaps the other way round - at STAR Labs, things were different.

Iris lay beneath Barry, panting heavily as she stared at him. The loose top she wore was pushed up to her neck, and as she had forgone a bra, Barry was preoccupied with her dark nipples that stood to attention due to her arousal.

"You know, I think I haven't taken advantage of my powers properly," Barry said conversationally, leaning away from Iris' breasts to pull of his shirt in a flash.

Watching him, slightly peeved that he had stopped the wonderful motion of his tongue tracing her areolas, Iris merely cocked an eyebrow.

"I remember this one time I was with - well, that's not important. What's important is the trick I picked up."

Barry raised a hand and vibrated it. Iris looked nonplussed, wondering where he was going with this. The confusion melted to something else, however, when he used his vibrating fingers to trail nonsensical patterns in her inner thighs.

"Oh. _Oh_."

Barry grinned, stripping Iris of her boy shorts and panties and rubbing his vibrating thumb down her slit. Iris jolted, wanting - no, _needing_ \- to feel that sensation again. Barry was better than any vibrator.

"Please don't stop," Iris whispered, leaning into his touch. Barry's eyes darkened, but he couldn't help but tease her more.

"You ready to christen Joe's couch?" He murmured, sliding two fingers down Iris' wetness now. Her eyes screwed shut, and she could merely nod in response.

In the next second, her eyes flew open again because Barry had taken away his fingers and she mourned the loss; she watched him watching her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" Iris asked, incredibly turned on and frustrated. Her legs wrapped around Barry's waist to pull him close, but he refused to move, in fact he slid further down her body instead.

"Remember our rooftop rendezvous?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what I used to do with my face to hide my identity?"

At that, the wheels in Iris' brain clicked into place, and her lips formed a round O.

Barry smirked at her, vibrated his face, and went to town.

 **xXx**

Decided that I'm gonna end it there bc my last two entries have been sooo explicit; I wanted to make this one a bit more tantalising ygm?

\- westallening


	4. i could put you in the mile high club

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter four: i could put you in the mile high club, wassup?

A.N: This chapter is super quick and short because I wrote it rather late the day before my seventeenth birthday (yesterday).

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

[title inspired by Planes from Jeremih]

 **xXx**

Barry Allen and Iris West had a very active sex life.

Their shared apartment had been completely christened within the first week of them moving in, and because it seemed like their honeymoon period would never end, their impromptu sexy times could happen at least 4 times a week, which was excellent for a superhero and a renowned journalist.

However, they had never done it in public.

20,000 feet in the air, and one would think sex would be the last thing on anyone's mind.

In the aeroplane bathroom, things were different.

The door was locked, and Iris was pressed up against the tiny sink, relishing in the sensations of Barry's cock deep inside her.

His thrusts were almost erratic at the apprehension of being caught - he would alternate between literally vibrating between her legs that had her on the brink again and again, and pushing small, shallow thrusts that caught deliciously on her clit.

"You- finally- got- your- wish- of - oh - joining- the- mile-high - fuck - club," Barry panted, trying to keep his voice at a minimum. Iris merely moaned in response; soon enough, she reached her high and her eyes rolled back in her head as her hips shook with the force of her orgasm.

Barry grunted once, twice, and followed her soon after, burying his face in Iris' hair to hide his incoherent mutters of delight.

Pulling away to look at him, Iris stifled a giggle. "I vaguely remember you telling me you weren't a fan of public sex," she said teasingly, and Barry blushed up to his ears.

"I also vaguely remember telling you that I could fuck you anytime, any place," Barry murmured back; this time it was Iris' turn to blush.

He used his speed to clean them up, and before opening the door, turned to look at his lover.

"D'you think they'd notice?"

The exaggerated cough of Linda on the other side of the door told them that yes, their initiation into the mile high club certainly was noticeable.

 **xXx**

Better something small than nothing, I hope. Deuces.

\- westallening


	5. nobody haffi know

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter five: nobody haffi know

A.N: When I posted this on tumblr I was actually late, because I didn't have any time to write on my birthday. Therefore. I posted this today (18/06/2016) and I'll be posting chapter 6 on tumblr today also. I don't think I'll have time to upload it on today though, because I have a party to go to later on.

Disclaimer: I wish.

[title inspired the song Nobody has to Know by Kranium]

 **xXx**

They had tried to keep it secret, really.

The mutual but unknown feelings they felt for each was beyond platonic, and the only thing that barely satisfied the lonely ache was the feel of slick bodies across the bed.

Or in this case, against the door.

The frat party raged on downstairs in the delta sector of the dorms at Central City University, effectively blocking out the nose of two bodies repeatedly slamming against the wooden door of Barry Allen's dorm.

His large hand covered Iris' mouth as he sunk into her, again and again; both her legs were wrapped tight around his waist as she squeezed him into her wetness tighter. A low, deep groan bubbled from the pit of Barry's belly and up through his throat, signifying his oncoming release.

He refused to come first though, and so taking his hand from Iris' mouth - not before sticking in his digit finger and watching her suck on the appendix eagerly - he rubbed frantic circles against her clit, feeling an instant gush of her juices coat his fingers. He stopped once to suck them off, so badly he wanted her taste in his mouth, and continued, watching her ecstatic face through hooded lids.

"I'm so close," Iris whispered, her brown eyes screwing shut in her pleasure. Barry lifted her leg higher on her waist and combined the fast-paced rubbing of her clit with deep strokes of his dick inside her; the angle hit her sweet spot deliciously.

Unbeknown to them, Cisco Ramon - Barry's nerdy dorm mate - and his girlfriend Caitlin Snow were making their way to that same room; the shots they had consumed had left them horny and badly coordinated. They stumbled upstairs, pausing just before the door to giggle at each other.

It was when they heard the noises.

The high-pitched scream of Barry's name had Cisco's eyes widening in alarm, and he tried (and failed) to get inside. But Caitlin, who wasn't as drunk as she looked, held his arm fast, her face blushing bright red as the sound of Barry's guttural groan followed, followed by, "you're so fucking wet," in a voice Cisco only ever heard in the mornings.

Caitlin dragged Cisco away, listening to him mutter and grumble about how he "knew they were fucking," which was "so shit-dumb" because they were "perfect for each other" and instead, they "ruined my sexy time."

Caitlin would have to make this up to him tomorrow, then.

 **xXx**

Yup, they got caught. Till next time.

\- westallening


	6. what you need

the zone (westallen smut week) / chapter six: what you need.

A.N: This one's short, because I got home late and I'm tired as hell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

[title inspired by the song from The Weeknd.]

 **xXx**

Iris West ached.

In the shower. with the spray hitting her achy back in a delicious way, she ruminated on the chaos of the day. She was the brunt of Scott's anger over her being late for her deadline.(although considering she was only a few minutes past the time, Iris believed the sight of her kissing Barry goodbye outside CCPN was what aggravated Scott the most), spilling coffee on her favourite pair of jeans and hearing that a couple meta-humans were running rampant downtown, Iris was pretty damn tired.

As she stood in the shower, she felt rather than saw the electricity that filled the room. as well as the accompanying _whoosh_ that signified Barry's return.

Wordlessly, he walked towards the shower, pulled the curtain across to reveal Iris' naked body, and stood in, already stripped of his clothes.

He had her pressed against the tile of the shower and she could feel the hard length of his against her thigh; she began the feel the familiar ache between her legs in response and tensed, waiting for Barry to tease her.

He did no such thing. Gripping her ass with both hands to hoist her up against the tiles, in the next movement he was filling her, pounding his dick in and out - her back rubbed against the wall.

She wondered what had brought on this change in personality until she looked into his eyes, pupils blown dark in his lust, and she could see the weariness and the frustration that lay beneath the pleasure.

Thus, she wrapped both legs tight around her waist and let him vent some of his frustrations. After all, she knew the feeling completely.

 **xXx**

Small, hopefully okay. See ya'll tomorrow.

\- westallening


	7. fire & desire

the zone (westallen smut week) chapter seven: fire & desire

A.N: And we've come to the end of Westallen Smut Week! I'm so happy to have taken part and I can't wait for the next appreciation week to take part! As always. thank you to all my readers of this story (and of any of my other stories, for that matter). I wouldn't be doing this without ya'll.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

xXx

Here's the thing: Barry Allen really loves the small of Iris' back.

Like, a lot.

So when Iris walked out of their bedroom in a tight red dress that showed off the span of her lovely cocoa back, Barry had to refrain from ripping it off and running his tongue down that line.

They were going to a party at CCPN to celebrate Iris' promotion; Barry and Joe had insisted upon it, as well as Linda and Wally. Barry himself was in a black tuxedo, with a red tie to match Iris'. Also, red looked pretty damn good on them both.

Instead of speeding them off to the event, they took Barry's unused car; they even got it washed for the event. They pulled up outside CCPN and Barry realised how tense he was - he knee bounced erratically and only Iris' soft touch could stop it.

"You okay, Barr?" She asked, looking up at him through her lovely long lashes. Barry gulped, nodded once and got out the car, flashing out the other side to open Iris' door. He couldn't tell her that the reason behind his behaviour was because her open back made him want to ravish every inch of her.

That would be impolite at the present moment.

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face, offered his arm and the two walked into the building, where Iris' colleagues waited, chatting softly as lounge music rang from the speakers.

"Well," Iris murmured, looking around. Barry looked down at her, stifling a laugh as he saw her expression, "the decor is lovely, but the music isn't doing anything for me."

She untangled herself from Barry, waving at the people that saw her first, and headed over to the radio to put in a CD. Iris always had a mix CD on hand just in case.

Soft R&B blared through the speakers and Barry and Iris both saw a physical change in the guests; they looked more awake, grinning at the livelier music. Iris turned and winked at Barry, before walking towards Linda and Wally, throwing her arms around the pair. It was at that moment that Barry saw it: the one drop of sweat that dripped right down the small of her back.

He walked in long, purposeful strides, one hand holding the other in front of his erection until he reached the trio. With a strained smile, he grasped Iris' wrist.

"Erm, hey guys. I just need to talk to Iris. It's... urgent." He ignored Linda's smirk and Wally's eye-roll as he towed Iris through the room, past everyone and then flashed them into the bathroom as soon as they were out of sight.

"Barr? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Words escaped him. Instead, he pulled in for a burning kiss, licking into her mouth and gripping on her dress. He had to remind himself to exercise control; she wouldn't be happy if he ripped the dress, no matter how eagerly she was kissing him back. Instead, he turned her round, lifting up her dress till it was round her waist, and pulled her panties (white lacy thongs that made his dick twitch in excitement) down so that they pooled at her ankles.

She was bent over the sink; the door was locked and the room was quiet, save for the heavy breathing from them both. Barry leaned down and finally, finally, licked the small of Iris' back; she shivered in delight and then he was sheathed inside her, thrusting hard, deep thrusts that had her waist digging into the ceramic sink and her hands gripping his thighs as she chanted, " _more, more, more_."

Too soon, he felt his impending release. An idle part of his brain thanked the high heavens that Iris was on the contraceptive pill as he buried right up to the hilt and pulsed his excitement into her; his vibrating fingers found her clit as he fought to get her off also - this was achieved a minute later.

Breathless, her lipstick smudged and her panties still round her ankles, Barry basked in the after-sex glow of his girlfriend, who didn't comment on his behaviour; merely cleaned herself up, replaced her lipstick and kissed him once on the cheek.

It wasn't until she reached the door that she turned to push the thong into his palm, winking at him in promise for later on.

xXx

Thanks for reading, guys. I'll update my other stories soon.

\- westallening


End file.
